


Do You Love Him? (Because I Can See Right Through You)

by SarahZorEL



Series: Karamel Feels - Season Three & Four Added Context [5]
Category: Karamel - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Advice, Aliens, Alura gets a slice of Eliza's famous Chocolate pecan pie, Argo, Constellations, Continuation, Discussion, Domestic Fluff, Earth Upbringing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Krypton, Love, Midvale, National City (DCU), Sister teasing, SuperValor, Talk of Daxamite Invasion, childhood home, reassurance, s3 rewrite, the Legion ring, the necklace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahZorEL/pseuds/SarahZorEL
Summary: Kara and Alura finally set aside time to talk about Mon-El.-Continuation of S3, because we never got to see them have that discussion nor confide in each other.





	Do You Love Him? (Because I Can See Right Through You)

**

"The constellations are so vastly different from _Argo."_ Alura stated staring up in wonder from her perch atop the wooden garden seat that hung above damp decking behind Kara's childhood home in Midvale.

Lips curling in melancholy, Kara's eyes glinted as she turned to the woman sitting next to her, the one she thought long gone "It's strange isn't it? As a kid, even though I always understood the fact that I was going to be on a different planet and even though I  _did_ end up settling inside of this completely new environment - it didn't matter how much time had passed or how much I'd studied this galaxy... looking up sometimes, it still leaves you... literally _starstruck_. At least for me" 

Nodding Alura remained quiet as she reaffirmed her grasp on her warm porcelain mug, letting out a hum of satisfaction from the indulgence of hot coco as it continued to travel over to her mouth. Looking into the liquid swirl, dabbing lightly at her lips she muttered "Now I understand your love for earth culture their food is-" eyes lighting up, a flutter of humour "-simply out of this world."

Kara smirked surprised again by her mothers playfulness, Alura hesitated attempting to rescind her use of newly acquired idioms "I... was that... inaccurate? I heard Mr Schott using such a phrase and I thought it may be appropriate."

Letting out a soft chuckle Kara beamed shaking her head as Alura relaxed again, taut posture drooping "Noooo! I just... I think Earth is _definitely_ rubbing off on you if you've resorted to using cheesy puns for our amusement. I'm not gonna lie I kinda' love it."

Smiling Alura shrugged "I am glad and it is not such a bad thing. I often see within you the heavy convergence of both upbringings and I find it a very endearing quality." Adjusting herself, sighing "I- before the fall, Earth was often considered primitive. I had wondered how you'd adapt to such a vast difference in lifestyle _had you made it here_ \- whether it's people were really  _capable,_ orable to look after you."

Curious Kara replied "Really?"

Tilting her head back the elder cleared her throat whilst continuing to look up "I suppose with it's yellow sun I had hoped that it would not matter, that you would survive either way, because it was the best option within the distance we had specified and it allowed for you to be adequately protected by solar energy." Glancing around "However coming here, watching the spectacular person you've becomeat the hands of your human counterparts and experiencing their bounds of optimism, loyalty and capacity for emotion, along with surprising levels of intellect shown through citizens such as Miss Luthor and Winn Schott Jr - I can admit our judgements and preconceptions were throughly rash and unwarranted." 

Cheekily Kara nudged her shoulder, quirking an eyebrow "So you approve."

For all of her daughters confidence she knew a vulnerability lay in that statement, as if Kara was concerned she would dislike how earth had shaped her or somehow disapproved of her _alien_ upbringing. Stating matter of factly "I do." 

Turning her neck towards the grass, noting the surrounding trees were  _a different species_  she took a quick breath in - marvelling reverently at the group of sparrows hopping in the distance _she'd never seen those before_ "It is more than I could have wished for - what I have witnessed, the love they have provided for you and equally what you feel for them in return." shaking her head, tears creeping at the corner of two hazel eyes. "The young _hopeful_ essence of this planet and the idyllic nature of your upbringing after experiencing such... _tragedy_ _,_ It has left me far beyond contented for the first time since prior to us both loosing each other."

Sat side by side Kara wiped away her own tears subtly as the breeze picked up and the chair swayed slightly. Silence enveloped them and Alura eventually ventured feeling chattier than usual "You never did tell me of Mon-El, about your past and the _complications_ you have previously mentioned _."_

Wincing, Kara stared down towards her sock covered feet - it'd been just over a week since the Legion left, Alura had decided to stay a while longer wishing to meet Kara's earth family and understand more of her daughter. Gulping, breath shaking... looking in the opposite direction "It wasn't meant to be" sighing, Kara bit her lip as her mother watched on taking in the evidently broken heart she was suffering from - waiting patiently until the blonde continued "err you asked me that day on Argo if I loved him and the truth is I don't think  _I_ _ever_ _stopped._ You've probably guessed already but we used to be together before things got so complicated, I.. we met when he crash landed here, just under two years ago, he was a typical Daxamite.. obnoxious, selfish... full of cowardice at times."  rolling her eyes.

Her mother grinned commenting curiously "It is hard to see that now but to be frank I have heard _stories_ of his life on Daxam _,_ their was certainly a brief moment of worry upon our reunion but I trust your instincts, even as a child you had a way with understanding the intentions of others.. choosing to see the best in them  _if worthy of your time._ So i gave him the benefit of the doubt and through our recent exposure I swiftly learned that he is an honourable young man." 

Kara's face morphed into a barrage of oozing love, showing an evident pining and a need for him, as her lips pursed glad to hear of what her mother thought of  _her choice in a match_  "I'm glad... we bickered a lot at the start, but the more we got to know each other, I think the more we both grew together as people."

Lifting her legs up, Kara positioned them sideways on top of the chair as she twisted her body into a better angle "It was my job to settle him into human society, I wanted to make him into a hero like me - it didn't work at first, it took a while but I think finally after a lot of hesitation he saw the good he could do in this world and wanted to create a better life for himself." 

Their eyes connected Alura's searching for something and  _finding it_  "The way you look at him it reminded me of Lara's love for Jor, so full of sweetness yet so full of hunger and devotion."

Face scrunching looking Icky "I don't think mothers are meant to comment on that hunger part..." waving a finger. 

Just at that moment Alex ducked her head around the corner passing over a plate of chocolate pecan for them to share, butting in and talking to Alura "Eliza told me to give you this... you should try it, it's Kara's favourite and I don't think she wants either of you to go hungry she likes to smother people with food at every opportunity."

Alura laughed, she gets it "It is a mothers way" 

All three smiled widely and Alex decided to slip a little teasing in quickly, always happy to embarrass her little sister "Plus as your mom said we all know Kara's _hungry_ for Mon-El.. so a little pie is the least we can do to try and satiate _that_ appetite" 

Kara scowled as her older sister winked purposefully sniggering before going back inside. 

Her mother just looked on amused at how flustered her daughter had gotten at her sisters antics - reminding her somewhat of Astra, changing the subject, placing the plate down for now she mused "Where you happy together, at least for a time?" 

Kara's face was ecstatic, jubilation blatant as the memories she had imprinted within surfaced at her mothers behest "We were..."

Exhaling loudly, crinkling "But then his mother arrived and it all went downhill from there."

Sassing "I take It all did not go so well."

Huffing a little self deprecating and a whole lot deprived "Not at all Rhea was- ugh a horrible parent, her prejudice stuck. Unlike your acceptance of Mon-Els background and _well_ let's just say that it only lead to a stand off between us... she wouldn't leave without him, started concocting plans to build a New Daxam on Earth with Lena as his new bride, even killed her husband so.. I had no choice but challenge her to a Dakkum Ur for the planet. Mon-El helped as did Kal  _at_ _least_  once we'd relieved him of her mind control spell."

The look of shock covering Alura's face was substantial, so Kara whispered "It's a long story... but it turns out I'm the stronger cousin." Grinning "Anyways yeah so um we fought... but she played dirty, sent in her armies to destroy the rest of National City anyways so I had no choice but to poison the air with lead- its toxic to Daxamites so that meant Mon-El had to leave too." 

Kara's fingers were trembling now trying to put on a mask of indifference but ultimately failing "Rhea died but thankfully we managed to get him into a pod in time... that was _the second worst day of my life_." 

Looking over to her mother her eyes brimming, trying to hold onto any semblance of control she had left, hazel hues widened as she opened up her arms " _Oh Kara"_

As soon as the brunette had said that Kara had lunged over crying into her neck, all the whilst Alura chose to etch smooth sigils into her child's back just as she did on Krypton.

Once the sobbing had died down, groggy and stifled the reporter took comfort in the warmth and delicate essence below.

Curled up inside her moms lap. Kara stared out into the darkness talking quietly as the older woman moved a blonde lock of hair away from her face "I-I thought he was dead... for seven months I thought he was dead, but it turned out he'd been living in the future all along, his pod got caught in a breach in space time that landed him in the 31st century. He started a superhero task force of his own and called them the Legion so when he eventually got back here he said he did it for me, because of everything I'd taught him."

Aluras love blossomed speaking into her ear "That's because you've inspired him Kara, Just as you do to the people here _everyday_."

Snuggling grasping onto a stray piece of fabric to reaffirm she was still solid and _existing_  "Um... and then he-he came back." The blonde swallowed remembering how he'd looked on the legion ship that first moment, gaunt and ghostly pale... hair matted and skin slick with gloopy liquid his eyes mirroring her own during the final seconds she spent on Krypton. 

Shaking herself from that morbidity - yet moving onto even graver topics "I thought we could be together, when I saw him on that ship I thought we could finally have it all... a chance to love one another without constant intrusion or disruption but I was wrong... it'd been seven years for him, he'd moved on found a wife _Imra."_

Dread slammed into Alura, plowing through her thought process as she realised just how much torment her daughter had really gone through, especially these past few months. "You mean... Imra the woman who helped us defeat the tsunami by the waterfront?" 

Moving her head partially in confirmation - the blonde chuckled exasperated and full with disbelief "The worst thing was, they had spilt up. We'd spent months working to regain our friendship but then he confessed his true feelings for me on Argo and proceeded to leave Imra the day we defeated Reign." whimpering voice hovering "He was going to stay but brainy brought news from the future... he needed to go and help them, he had to make a choice and it was never going to be to stay with me." 

At that point Kara broke down completely as Alura held her in her arms, content to rock her back and forth as she cried - humming Kryptonian melodies to sooth her through the silence of the night air.

She couldn't bring him back but maybe using such gestures she could make her feel more secure and a little less _abandoned._

Glancing down as Supergirl fiddled with the golden ring on her finger, too large for a female Kryptonian. Sleepy, exhausted and once she'd had enough of shedding tears Kara blinked up blearily blue hues shining in the moonlight "I gave him your necklace... that day when the Daxamites left - he still wears it." 

Alura hummed appreciatively contemplating "I'm glad." hands moving to peek at the ring.

"Then at least you still retain a piece of each other... _forever._ " 

 

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation and extra scene from my WIP Argo Reunion fic. If you want more Kara/Alura interaction head here - [ Ieiu [Je. Ju] : Mom ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776409/chapters/34174571)
> 
> Thanks for Reading! 
> 
> \----> Twitter: [ @SarahRAWWR15 ](https://twitter.com/SarahRAWWR15)
> 
> Tumblr : [ sarahzorel ](http://sarahzorel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
